wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talons of Power (Book)
Talons of Power is the ninth book in the Wings of Fire series. Tui T. Sutherland has confirmed that the main protagonist will be Prince Turtle. According to Amazon and Barnes and Noble, it will be released December 27th, 2016. Talons of Power follows Escaping Peril and precedes ''Darkness of Dragons''. Tui T. Sutherland said on her blog that the ninth book will be the one to "rip out your heart and stomp on it." It will pick up right after Escaping Peril's ending. Read the excerpt here! Summary FOR EVERY VILLAIN, THERE IS A HERO… Turtle isn’t one of the heroes he reads about in stories. If he were, he’d use his animus powers to help Pyrrhia—instead of keeping his abilities a secret, even from his own sister. Now that Darkstalker, the sinister and impossibly old dragon from Pyrrhia’s most notorious legends, has returned, Turtle knows his own role is simple: hide. And stay hidden. The other dragons at Jade Mountain Academy, on the other hand, think Darkstalker is fascinating. He charms everyone he meets, including Turtle’s most skeptical friends. They all seem convinced that the ancient dragon has changed. Turtle isn’t so sure. The more he watches Darkstalker from the shadows, the more Turtle knows that someone needs to stop the powerful dragon. A real hero. But Turtle is running out of time to find one, which means…he might have to try to save the day himself. Prologue King Gill is swimming to the The SeaWing Royal Hatchery and when he gets there, one of the guards, Abalone, is extremely sick. Gill wants to take him to the healers, but he couldn't leave the eggs unguarded. So, he finds a group of princes and asks in aquatic who could find Snapper and send Snapper to go to the Royal Hatchery and guard the eggs quickly. Prince Turtle volunteers and Gill tells him to go as fast as he can. Gill returns to Abalone and waits for Snapper to come. But time goes by and Snapper isn't there yet so Gill swims to to the healers and brings them to Abalone, but by the time he and the healers gets back, the female eggs are destroyed. Gill looks for Turtle and sees him with his brothers; so he attacks his son, grabbing him by his wing. He roars, asking where he has been. Turtle, terrified says he was searching for Snapper but didn't know where to look or what she looked like. Gill tells him that he shouldn't volunteer for jobs he couldn't do. He continues, saying it was all Turtle's fault and his sisters are dead because of him. Turtle is shocked and upset and Gill tells him he's disappointed in him. Then the SeaWing King flies over to where Queen Coral stands and he tells her that it wasn't Abalone and Snapper's fault. Coral says she sent them to be executed anyways. Coral says the next daughter will live, but Gill doesn't seem so sure. Coral promises she will stay by her side all year, and that they would name her Anemone. Part One: A Dragon Awakes Book 9 begins with Darkstalker escaping from the mountain. Turtle is immediately frightened so he enchants a stick to make Darkstalker forget that Turtle exists, and to make him to be unable to read his mind and mentions of him in other dragons' minds. Turtle then has a flashback of when he wrote stories in which he was the hero who saved his family and the tribe. It is implied that he did this because he wanted his mother Queen Coral to notice him. However, when he had the chance to save his family for real he blew it. After that Turtle swore never to write again. In the present, Darkstalker claims he is not evil but hungry, and Peril tries to scorch him, but he is undamaged and pushes her aside. Darkstalker says that when Peril burned the scroll, his animus magic returned to him and he was free. He also takes note that he grew regularly while sleeping for 2000 years which is why he is huge. After Winter challenges Darkstalker, Turtle notices "something strange in Winter's blue eyes" and suddenly he starts agreeing with everything Darkstalker says. Moon accuses Darkstalker of using his powers to hush up the IceWing, but Darkstalker denies it. Throughout the whole chapter Darkstalker says that he is very hungry and asks if Moon and her friends want to go hunting with him. The chapter ends when the others tell Turtle to go to Jade Mountain to get help. Turtle goes claiming that he is not a hero, but he can find heroes at Jade Mountain, while the other dragonets go with Darkstalker to go hunting. Turtle goes off to warn Anemone about Darkstalker. But Anemone is eager to meet the other animus, not seeing why she should be afraid, and goes to find him with Pike. Turtle stays with Tamarin. After a while Tamarin convinces Turtle to let her take care of herself and that he should go warn the school. He finds Sunny and Tsunami arguing about the cactus bombs, and how Fierceteeth and Strongwings escape, and how Queen Glory is in danger. He tells them about Darkstalker and Moon's powers. They stop by the library so Starflight can tell them about it and Darkstalker appears asking for scrolls on Fathom and Clearsight. More Soaring In Soon! Trivia * The only other book with an animus's perspective is the '' Darkstalker Legends'' (Special Edition) book Darkstalker (Legends), with Darkstalker and Prince Fathom. This is the first and so far only main series book that has the POV of an animus. * On the cover, Turtle's phosphoric lights are blue, but in the book, they are described to give off a greenish light. *''Talons of Power'' was said to be the longest book. Coming out with only 290 pages minus the excerpt from Darkstalker Legends. *In the excerpt at the end of Runaway, it is revealed that Turtle originally wanted to be a writer. *The excerpt also reveals that Turtle loved reading about brave dragons that saved the day: heroes. He always wanted to be a hero of a story, until an incident when he was younger which made him think otherwise. He decided to try to be ordinary and unmemorable since then. *On the pre-final cover, Turtle didn't have his armband, but on the final cover it is seen on right upper arm. *On the final cover, unlike the pre-final cover, it shows the royal wing patterns, and the water Turtle's tail is in is significantly darker. *If you look carefully, the whites in his eyes aren't visible in the final cover. *This is the only book cover with a SeaWing that has its phosphoric wing patterns because on The Lost Heir's cover, Tsunami is missing hers. *There is 3 parts to this story and 22 chapters. *Check it out! https://www.kobo.com/us/en/ebook/talons-of-power-wings-of-fire-book-9 *Fan theories suggest that Turtle is the "talons of power" from the Jade Mountain Prophecy *Anemone is shown on the back cover, but her wing patterns are not shown. This may be because they are not spread against the sunlight, unlike Turtle's. Gallery IMG 0850.jpg|Final ToP cover as first seen in Runaway Talons of Power.jpg|pre-final cover by Joy Ang IMG_0931.JPG|Physical Cover IMG_0343.JPG|Back cover IMG_0344.JPG|Full cover TalonsofPowerPlaceholderCover.jpeg|Scholastic's placeholder for the book Book9cover.jpg|by Angelturtle Tutle Talons of power.png|by Searing of the SandWings. Prediction for cover. talons_of_power_by_dragon_nest_.jpg|Talons of power cover fan art prediction Preciousseawingsonturtle.png prince_turtle_by_shadowfinder101-d9qxbj8.png|Prince Turtle By Shadowfinder101 on Deviantart Turtle Recognition Day Banner.PNG|Banner for Turtle Recognition Day by RiftSeaWing TurtleSkyWingCookies.jpg|Prince Turtle by SkywingCookies|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/User:SkywingCookies TURTLEEEEE.jpg|Turtle by Rhyno Bullraq Category:Books Category:Upcoming books Category:Second Arc